A Witch In Time
by bttf4444
Summary: Doc moves back to 1985 with his family. He seeks the help of his old friend, Sabrina Palmer, to alter the history of his family from 1977. A Trilogy Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place the day after the events in the last movie from the trilogy, as well as _Please Come Home, Doc!_ from the _Marty Wept_ Collection. In my last story, _Decisions_, I have alluded to an old friend of Doc's named Sabrina Palmer. In this story, Sabrina plays a more prominent role, as Doc seeks her help to alter reality a bit - so that the residents of Hill Valley will remember Doc marrying Clara in 1977, Jules being born in 1978, and Verne being born in 1980.**

_October 28, 1985  
4:00 PM PST_

Marty was sitting at the desk in his bedroom, doing his homework, when the phone suddenly rang.

'Yo,' Marty said, as he picked up the phone.

'Marty, is that you?' asked Doc.

'Yeah, Doc, it's me,' Marty replied. 'So what's up?'

'Look, Marty, can you meet me at my place?' asked Doc. 'I've figured out an idea on how to move our family back to 1985, without raising suspicion from the other Hill Valley residents. I'll explain more about it to you, after you come over.'

'Sure, Doc, I'll be right over,' Marty said, cheerfully. Then he grabbed his skateboard and car-surfed over to Doc's garage.

oooooooooo

'So, Marty, do you remember Sabrina?' Doc asked.

'Uh, you mean Sabrina Palmer?' asked Marty.

'Of course! Do you know any other Sabrinas?' Doc teased.

'Awww, Doc,' Marty said, laughing. 'So how is Sabrina doing? I haven't heard from her in awhile?'

'Well, she's busy with nursing school and spending time with her new husband,' Doc explained. 'There's one thing about her that we never told you about. Are you ready?'

'Yeah, I guess, Doc,' said Marty. 'I'm not judgemental, as long as she isn't some sort of criminal.'

'Oh, no, she's not a criminal at all,' said Doc. 'She is, however, a witch?'

'Uh, a witch?' stammered Marty stunned. 'I didn't think witches were real - but, then again, there was also a time when I didn't think time travel is real. I'm not sure if I'm ready to accept the existence of witches, though.'

'She's not the stereotypical kind of witch,' Doc explained. 'She does not have the kind of power to just wave a magic wand and make things happen - and she does not worship the devil or practice evil magic. She also does not ride on a broomstick.'

'So what type of magic can she do?' Marty asked, amused.

'Hmm, well, it's a little hard to explain,' Doc said. 'Sabrina could probably explain her powers to you better than I could. She comes from a long line of witches, and she has inherited her magic from her mother.'

'So, is she immortal?' Marty asked. 'Is she human?'

Doc then burst out laughing. 'I can assure you that she is every bit as human as you and I are, Marty. Also, no, she is not immortal. She is not a different species from you and I. She just has some extra abilities that most humans don't have.'

'Well, anyway, Doc,' said Marty, 'how can Sabrina help us? Do you plan to tell her about the time machine?'

'Yeah, she's been my friend for a long time, about ten years before I met you, even - well, not counting the time that I saw you in 1955. I have discussed with her my plans to create a time machine, and she had told me about how she had the ability to astrally time travel.'

'What does that mean?' asked Marty. 'I mean, how do you astrally time travel? What does astral mean, anyway?'

'It's the form of time travel where only your spirit travels through time,' explained Doc. 'Your physical body does not come with you, and you are unable to interact with anyone from other time periods. It's actually much safer than physical time travel, because you do not run the risk of creating time paradoxes, and you will always return to the present. However, you don't get the full experience of visiting other time periods.'

'Woah, Doc, this is heavy,' said Marty.

'Anyway, I was thinking of calling Sabrina over, to see if she could use her magic to alter history a little bit. Like, for instance, as Clara and I got married on November 30 of 1885 - and we stayed in the 19th century for 8 years - maybe Sabrina could alter reality a bit so that Clara and I end up getting married on November 30 of 1977. That way, we don't have to try to fabricate some sort of lame story that would only serve to give the Hill Valley residents more ammunition to see me as some crazy old scientist. Get what I'm saying?'

'Well, Doc, I am a little surprised,' Marty said, stunned. 'I mean, you're always the one concerned about screwing up the space-time continuum.'

'Believe me, Marty,' Doc said, tenderly placing a hand on Marty's shoulder. 'I am not the kind of person to take that sort of stuff lightly. The only other option would be to wait until 1993 to come back, but then I know how much you would really miss me. So I'm trying to work out a better option for all of us.'

'Okay, Doc, I understand what you're saying,' Marty said, smiling. 'So you think Sabrina could help us out?'

'Precisely,' replied Doc. 'Maybe we could find a way to use her magic in conjunction with my time machine, to alter history a little bit within the last eight years. You know what I've always told you. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.'

'Right, Doc,' Marty said, smiling. 'So have you called Sabrina, yet?'

'Not yet, but I will, tonight,' replied Doc.

'So, what about as far as houses go?' asked Marty. 'Have you managed to find a house for you and your family, yet?'

'No, not yet,' replied Doc. 'I will do some looking around tomorrow.'

'You know, Doc,' said Marty, 'In a way, I really will miss the garage - even though I understand that you need a bigger home for you, Clara, and the kids.'

'You know, Marty?' asked Doc, with a gentle smile. 'I'm going to miss this garage, too. I mean, we've created so many fond memories in the garage.'

'Don't get me wrong, Doc,' said Marty. 'I am happy for you that you have a family, now. Still, I will kind of miss being able to just pop up on you whenever I like. Know what I mean?'

'I understand, Marty,' Doc said, gently. 'This will be a huge adjustment for all of us. I mean, especially for Clara, as she's not used to living in this era.'

'Yeah, I suppose that would be a major change for Clara,' agreed Marty.

Then, become a little stern, Doc asked, 'So, what the hell happened here, anyway? Marty, I thought I told you not to hook up to the amplifier - that there might be a slight possibility of overload!'

'Yeah, I know you told me that,' Marty said, blinking back tears, 'and I'm sorry. But I already hooked up the amplifier before you called me.'

'It's okay, Marty,' said Doc, gently placing his hand on Marty's shoulder. 'I guess I should have warned you earlier.'

'Yeah, and you also forgot to turn off your equipment,' Marty reminded Doc. Marty looked at the bowl of dog food, and started gagging.

'Sorry about that, Marty,' Doc said, gently. 'I'm only human, too. I'm sorry for getting a little careless. I suppose we should clean up this mess, now.'

'I am not touching the dog food,' Marty insisted.

'It's okay,' said Doc. 'I'll take care of that.'

Then Marty and Doc had begun to clean up the garage a bit.

'By the way,' asked Marty, 'where do you think you'll be putting all of your clocks?'

'Oh, maybe in the lab,' answered Doc. 'It would be the best place for them. Of course, the other reason I decided to come back - is because of Dr. E Brown Enterprises. I couldn't very well just abandon my business.'

'Oh, yeah, right,' stammered Marty. 'We are certainly going to have a lot of adjustments to go through. I mean, I'm still trying to deal with having two sets of childhood memories. The funny thing is, I don't even remember having issues with being called 'chicken' - from the original timeline that I came from.'

'Do you ever miss your old family?' Doc asked, softly.

'In a way, kinda, yeah,' replied Marty. 'Still, I'm happy that my parents, Dave, and Linda have turned out to have better lives this time. Say, I wonder what has become of the timeline that I came from. Like, I wonder if there's still a me there.'

'I don't think so,' said Doc, shaking his head. 'When you went back to 1955 and brought your parents together, this new timeline then overruled the original timeline. It's sort of like overwriting a computer file.'

'Okay, I think I get what you mean,' said Marty. 'Boy, is this heavy, though!'

'Yeah, real heavy, agreed Doc.'**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_October 30, 1985  
4:30 PM PST_

Marty and Jennifer were in Doc's garage, cleaning up the place, when there was a knock on the door. Doc went to answer the door.

'Sabrina!' exclaimed Doc, hugging Sabrina. 'It's so good to see you again. So how are things going with your husband?'

'Well, I'm hoping that we can have some kids soon,' replied Sabrina. Then as she stepped in, she ran up to Marty and hugged him. 'So, Marty, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in awhile.'

'Well, Sabrina, this is my girlfriend, Jennifer,' Marty said, putting an arm around Jennifer's shoulder. 'Jennifer, this is Sabrina.'

'Well, Jennifer, it's a pleasure to meet you,' Sabrina said, cheerfully.

'It's nice meeting you, too, Sabrina,' replied Jennifer. 'We're busy cleaning up Doc's garage, as Doc would like to move back to the present with Clara and the kids.'

'Oh, yeah, Doc told me all about that,' Sabrina said, smiling. Then, turning to Doc, Sabrina asked, 'So do you think I can take a trip in your time machine?'

'I'll think about it,' replied Doc, smiling. 'You have to realize that the time machine is not a toy. You have to be very careful to not create a time paradox. Believe me, physical time travel is a bit more dangerous than astral time travel.'

Jennifer then noticed the pentacle necklace that Sabrina was wearing, and asked, 'Hey, Sabrina, I'm just a little curious. Are you Wiccan?'

'Naaa,' Sabrina said, smiling. 'I'm just a natural witch. Our lineage goes back long before the Neo-Pagan movement from the 1960s. Of course, I have nothing against the Neo-Pagan religions - but it's just not necessary to be a follower in order to cast spells.'

'So how do you astrally time travel?' Marty asked, curiously.

'Well, there are several ways to do so,' explained Sabrina. 'I have a lot of dreams where I find myself in other time periods. Also, through meditation, I can astrally travel from my body to other time periods. It's fun to be able to observe the different time periods, even if I can't interact with anyone from them.' Then looking at Doc, pleadingly, Sabrina added, 'Still, even with all of it's risks, I would like to try physically travelling through time.'

'Well, if you don't mind coming back to 1893 to help us do some packing,' Doc said, gently, 'you're welcome to join us.'

'Oh, thank you, Doc,' Sabrina gushed. 'I would love to travel to that time period. I have astrally visited the Old West a few times - but to physically be able to travel there would be so dandy.'

'Well, okay,' said Doc, 'but you must remember that this is not a pleasure trip. We are only going there to help our family pack up, so that we can move back to 1985.'

'So, Doc,' continued Sabrina, 'did you say that there was a spell that you needed me to perform for you? You must remember that, like the time machine, magick is not something to be taken lightly. There can be serious repercussions to using magick irresponsibly.'

'Oh, right, Sabrina,' Doc said, stammering. 'Well, I was wondering if there was some way you could alter reality a little bit, so that I end up metting Clara and marrying her in 1977, having Jules in 1978, and having Verne in 1980? The only other option would be to wait until 1993 to move back home, and then Marty would really miss me. I don't want to put poor Marty through that. I mean, he's already gone through enough traumas just a few days ago - well, actually the entire time travel trip lasted about two weeks for Marty.'

'Okay, Doc, I'll see what I can do,' Sabrina said, thoughtfully. 'I'll look through my book of spells and see if there's a way to alter the reality a bit. You're talking about wanting me to fix eight years worth of history surrounding your life. It's not going to be as easy as just waving a magic wand and saying 'abracadabra'. It is going to be a rather intricate process, you know.'

'Yeah, I realize that Sabrina,' said Doc, smiling. 'I could do my part, too - like maybe go to the future, and take advantage of future technology to fabricate birth certificates for Clara and the boys. Clara is 38 years old, so we would have to make a birth certificate for her in 1947. As security wasn't that tight back then, that should be a relatively easy task to take care of. With Jules and Verne, though, it would be a little harder. Anyway, my personal history is probably not going to matter much to the residents outside of Hill Valley.'

'Well, Doc,' Sabrina said, gently, 'I'll try everything I can do to help. First, though, I would probably have to meet the rest of your family. Anyway, between your time machine and my magick, we don't want to do anything that so irresponsible, that it would unravel the fabric of the space-time continuum.'

'Right, Sabrina,' agreed Doc, 'you know that I feel just as strongly about this as you do. If there is nothing you can do, then we could try coming up with Plan B. I don't want Marty to have to wait until 1993 for me to return - because that time period would confuse me, too, since a lot can change in eight years.'

'There's one thing I'm wondering, Sabrina,' put in Marty. 'Have you ever astrally travelled to the future - or was it always to the past?'

'I've only astrally travelled to the past,' replied Sabrina. 'It is possible to astrally travel to the future, but it's harder, and it comes with more risks. After all, while the past has already happened - the future, on the other hand, has not happened yet. So it does take a little more energy to travel into the future.'

'Well, that does sort of make sense,' said Marty. 'Geez, somehow I think my life will never be the same, I keep learning about things that I've never thought possible before. Next think you know, I'll probably end up finding out that Santa Claus _really_ does exist.'

'Well, Santa Claus _does_ exist,' Sabrina said, gently, 'in the form of St. Nicholas.'

'Yeah, but St. Nicholas didn't live at the North Pole,' protested Marty, chuckling, 'and he didn't have eight reindeer and elves to make the toys - and he didn't fly around the world, going down the chimney's, to deliver presents to all the good children.'

'Okay, okay, I see what you're saying,' Sabrina said, laughing. 'Still, there are many wonders that this universe that we may have yet to discover. Like, for instance, do you believe that there is life on other planets?'

'Well, it is certainly possible,' Marty said, thoughtfully, 'considering that this is a big universe and all. Yeah, I guess I try not to rule anything out.'

'Yeah, it is best to keep an open mind,' agreed Doc. 'Once you start closing your mind to certain possibilities, then you start to hinder your learning experience.'

'Right, Doc,' agreed Marty. 'You do make a very good point.'

'Well, gang,' said Doc, should we head over to Burger King and grab something to eat?'

'Sure!' replied Marty, Jennifer, and Sabrina, similtaneously.

'I could certainly use a break from cleaning,' declared Marty. 'I am, I am pooped out right now.'

'Yeah, so am I,' agreed Jennifer, 'but I guess it's all worth it.'

Then the quartet left Doc's garage to head over to Burger King. 


	3. Chapter 3

_November 4, 1985  
4:30 PM PST_

Doc and Marty drove over to a two-storey yellow house that had three bedrooms, two full-baths, a kitchen, and some living rooms. It also had a nice basement, complete with pool tables and foosball tables. The house also had a garage seperate from the house. The best thing about the house was, it was only a block away from where Marty and his family lived.

'So, do you think you'll be buying this house, Doc?' Marty asked.

'So far, this house looks to appeal to me the best,' answered Doc. 'I could, of course, do my scientific experiments in the garage - and keep the time machines there. We'll have to keep visitors out of the garage. The house is also big enough that Jules and Verne can each have separate bedrooms.'

'Well, yeah, of course,' agreed Marty, nodding.

'Tomorrow, Marty,' explained Doc, 'can you come over and help me move, by the time you get out of school. I'm going to stop by St. Vincent's, and see what furniture they have on sale.'

'Sounds awesome,' replied Marty. 'Maybe I could talk to Jennifer, and see if she would like to help us set up your new house.'

'Well, yeah, if she wants to - that would be nice,' Doc agreed.

'So, anyway, this is a really nice house!' remarked Marty, as he and Doc began to sit down in the kitchen of their new home, and pour themselves some iced tea. 'As I've said before, though, I really will miss the garage. Still, this house is a lot more spacious - and nice for you, Clara, and the kids.'

'You know, Marty,' said Doc, 'I was thinking of creating a second time machine. That way, if anything ever happens to one of the time machines, we'll have back-up. Besides, if you and Jennifer were to ever take a trip together with our family, the DeLorean would not be big enough for all of us. For the matter, the DeLorean is not even big enough for our family. We'll have to different vehicle for that.'

'What about the train, though?' Marty asked.

'Well, it would be rather impractical to keep the train in our lab,' replied Doc, 'as it's really too big and awkwards. Once we get back to 1985, I was planning on just taking the train apart. Also, another thing that we could keep in mind is, we'll have to not take any more time travel trips during storms. I mean, that's what our problem was before, when I ended up being stranded in 1885.'

'So you do plan to take more time travel adventures in the future?' asked Marty.

'Well, this is something that I was a little torn on,' admitted Doc. 'On one hand, the time machine did create a lot of trouble for us, like when Biff from 2015 stole the time machine to give the sports almanac to his younger self, creating this corrupt reality. Then there was the time where the time machine stranded me in 1855, stranding you in 1955. Still, with all things considered, I did put 30 years of work into creating the time machine - so I would hate to give up time travel so soon. It's just that, in the future, we'll have to be very careful.'

'I understand, Doc,' said Marty, quietly. 'So, have you thought of any particular time periods that you would like to visit - maybe even taking some more trips into the future?'

Then Sabrina stepped into a kitchen, went to the refridgerator, and poured herself a glass of iced tea.

'I'm sure that Clara and the kids will quickly become adjusted to this time period,' remarked Sabrina, 'I mean, cooking meals well certainly be much easier for Clara. We also have a refridgerator to keep the food cool, and even a freezer to keep some foods frozen. Having a washer and a dryer will also make doing laundry much easier. I'm sure they'll have no problems adjusting to the time period. There are probably certain things that Clara will miss about the 19th century, though.'

'Well, I'm sure I would have a rougher time adjusting to life in the 19th century,' Marty put in. 'I mean, it's travelling to time periods like the 19th century that makes you realize just how much of modern living we tend to take for granted. One thing I would probably have the most difficult time adjusting with, is no rock and roll music. I mean, I grew up on that kind of music, and it's tough to imagine life without it.'

'So there's no music from the 19th century that you like?' asked Clara.

'Well, I thought Double Back wasn't half-bad,' offered Marty. 'I could swear, though, that the musicians playing at the festival looked a bit like ZZ Top. Ancestors, perhaps? Even though, it is rather difficult to imagine several generations of musicians sticking together.'

'It could maybe be just a co-incidence,' suggested Doc. 'Another possibility could be, you were just missing your rock and roll music, that you've just imagined that the musicians playing at the festival were one of your favourite rock bands.'

'Then I must have one hell of a good imagination!' declared Marty. 'I could swear though, that the musicians really did look a lot like ZZ Top - almost like the members of ZZ Top also had a time machine, and came back to the 19th century with us.'

'I highly doubt it, Marty,' said Doc, laughing.

'Well, Doc, how do you know that you're the only person in the world with a time machine?' asked Marty. 'There may have been others who have discovered different means of time travel.'

'Well, as we've already mentioned, Sabrina here has told us about ways to astrally time travel,' explained Doc. 'I suppose it is possible that someone else in this world may have also created a way to physically time travel, but the possibility of that does seem to be rather unlikely.'

'Well, it could still be possible, Doc,' Marty insisted. 'I mean, who knows, there may be other ways to physically time travel through time?'

'Well, yeah, I guess you're right,' said Doc. 'I guess I shouldn't be so quick to rule anything out.'

'So, Doc and Marty,' Sabrina called out, cheerfully. 'I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry, now. Shall I go cook some dinner, now?'

'Oh, that would be so nice,' exclaimed Doc. 'Yeah, I am getting pretty hungry.'

'You're such a good cook, Sabrina,' commented Marty. 'So what's on the menu for tonight?'

'Oh, how about some stuffed shells and garlic bread?' suggested Sabrina. 'I am a huge fan of Italian pasta dishes.'

'Oh, yes, my mouth is watering, now,' replied Marty.

'That sounds perfectly fine with me,' added Doc. 'The other thing I've just learned about this house, is that nobody has lived here in ten years. The last person to reside in this house was an older woman who had died of a heart attack. All of her family had lived outside of Hill Valley, so nobody wanted to claim this house. I guess people tend to be rather leary of purchasing a house that the last owner had died in. I guess they worry that the house might be haunted, or something like that.'

'But this is such a nice house,' exclaimed Marty.

'Yeah, I would have had no problem moving here,' added Sabrina.

'I think a lot of people just tend to be real supersticious,' suggested Doc. 'Anyway, though, this works out for us - because we can continue to alter my family history of the last eight years, without affecting the previous owner of this house.'

'Good thinking, Doc,' Marty said, smiling.

'Well, I am still searching through my spell books,' explained Sabrina. 'I promise, though, that I'll do anything I can do to help.'

'Thanks, Sabrina,' said Doc, hugging Sabrina. 'You've always been a wonderful friend to me.' Then, turning to Marty, Doc added, 'So have you, Marty. You both have really touched my lives deeply.'

Then Marty and Doc embraced.


	4. Chapter 4

_November 6, 1985  
4:30 PM PST_

Marty was sitting on his bed, thinking about the resulting changes that his initial trip to 1955 had caused. Ever since returning from the Old West of 1885, Marty had been adjusting to his new family life - and learning to cope with having two sets of childhood memories. His parents were a lot more easy-going and lenient, and Biff was no longer a bully. One hand that has not changed, though, was that Uncle Joey Baines still had not made parole. It did seem a little unusual to see Linda dating so many boys. Marty didn't understand how Linda could keep up with them all. Marty was very thrilled that her mother of this timeline adored Jennifer, and that Marty no longer had to sneak behind her back. Other than her family, everyone else had stayed the same. Jennifer, his buddies in The Pinheads, and the rest of his friends had the same personalities. Mr. Strickland was still a strict disciplinarian, but he was no longer putting down Marty and the rest of the McFly family. Marty did still have some problems with tardiness, though.

When Marty was not helping Doc and Sabrina clean up the garage and pack, practicing his guitar with The Pinheads, or spending time with Jennifer - he had spent much of his time in his room, reading through old diaries - and comparing his life from this new timeline, with his life from the old timeline. Marty had met Doc the same way in this new timeline - when Doc had rescued Marty from Cliff Tannen and his thugs - but his parents were more accepting of Doc. Even Dave and Linda have come to grow quite fond of Doc, even though they've never had the same kind of closeness with Doc as Marty had.

Just then, the phone rang, interrupting Marty from his thoughts.

'Yo,' said Marty, as he picked up the phone.

'Marty, is that you?' asked Doc.

'Yeah, Doc, it's me,' replied Marty. 'So, what's up? Has Sabrina found a spell yet?'

'No, she hasn't found anything, yet,' replied Doc. 'However, I have taken a little trip to the future to fabricate a convincing birth certificate for Clara - and I just took a quick trip to 1947 to put the birth certificate into the records for Camden, New Jersey. Fortunately, security was not very heavy back in 1947, so it did not take me long at all.'

'So what is the next thing on the agenda?' asked Marty.

'Well, I was thinking that we should take a trip to 1893 tonight,' explained Doc, 'to help Clara and the boys finish packing everything. I was thinking that if you and Sabrina came along, it would make our work go a little faster.'

'Sure, Doc, that won't be a problem,' said Marty. 'Say, can Jennifer come along, too? She's been telling me about how she would like to take another trip through time, and she does feel kinda cheated out of our trip to 2015.'

'Well, if she really wants to come along,' replied Doc, 'I suppose we can let her join us. The only problem is, it might be kind of a tight squeeze in the DeLorean.'

'Well, I'm sure we can work something out,' suggested Marty. 'I mean, it's not like we're going to be inside the DeLorean for very long. We just have to accelerate the thing to 88 miles an hour - and then, poof, we'll be in 1893. I'll call Jennifer right away, and then we can head on over to your garage.'

'Sure, go right ahead,' said Doc. 'Sabrina and I will be waiting for you in the garage.'

oooooooooo

'It's amazing how empty this garage is starting to look,' commented Marty. 'I'm already getting a little sad, thinking about how they will soon tear this garage down.'

'Yeah, it does make me a little sad, too,' agreed Doc. 'Still, it's not like we'll be needing this garage anymore, since we're moving into a bigger house, now.'

'Yeah, that's true,' Marty said, with a sigh. 'Still, I do have many fond memories of this garage.'

'Yeah, so do I, dear,' Doc said, smiling. 'Still, part of life is being about to move on. At any rate, we'll have a nicer house, now.'

'Does the thought of leaving your house someday make you a little sad?' Jennifer asked, gently.

'Yeah, it does, a little bit,' Marty said, with a sigh.

'I've found it!' exclaimed Sabrina - running up to Doc, Marty, and Jennifer. 'This spell comes in three parts. I can perform the first part of the spell here in 1985. The second part is to be performed in the DeLorean, as we're travelling back to 1977. The third part, then, gets performed in 1977. Then, when the spell is complete, as Clara is about to fall into the ravine in 1885, she will immediately get transferred to 1977. You will find her right away, and give her shelter in your garage, as you two immediately fall in love.'

'That's pretty heavy, Sabrina,' declared Marty. 'Are you sure that spell will work?'

'Just leave it to me,' Sabrina said, smiling. 'That spell will definitely worked. I even discussed it with my spirit guide.'

'Uh, spirit guide?' Marty asked, confused. 'What the hell is a spirit guide?'

'I must admit that this whole spiritualism is lost on me, too,' added Doc. 'I mean, physicism is more my thing.'

'Spirit guides are just like guardian angels,' explained Sabrina. 'They're benevolent spirits that watch over you and guide you.'

'Oh, I see,' mumbled Marty. 'What about me? Do I have a spirit guide?'

'Yeah, we all have a spirit guide,' Sabrina said, gently. 'God appoints one to each of us, as we're born.'

'Anyway, Sabrina,' Doc interjected, 'we should wait until we completely move our family back here to the present, before working on the spell.'

'Yeah, that's what I going to suggest,' agreed Sabrina. 'It's best to wait until you guys are fully moved back into 1985, before performing the spell.'

'Good, I'm glad we're in agreement on that,' replied Doc. 'Well, guys, let's board the DeLorean, now - and then head back to 1893.'

Then Doc stepped into the driver's seat, while Jennifer sat on Marty's lap, who sat on Sabrina's lap. Then Doc turned the time circuits on - and then input the destination date for November 1, 1893.

'Marty, Jennifer, and Sabrina,' called out Doc, 'brace yourselves for temporal displacement.'

Then Doc began to pilot the DeLorean into the sky, until he got up to 88 miles per hour - then the DeLorean broke the time barrier.


	5. Chapter 5

_November 1, 1893  
12:00 AM PST_

'So, I guess we really are in 1893,' Sabrina said, amazed, as the quartet stepped out the DeLorean. 'So, Doc, I guess you weren't kidding about how the flux capacitor allows one to physically time travel. This is so awesome! This is far out.'

'Now, Sabrina,' Doc said, gently, 'you have to be careful how you talk in this time period. The people would this era would not understand slang from the late 20th century.'

'Oh, yeah, I guess I should keep that in mind,' Sabrina said, blushing a bit. 'I still think this is so amazing that we are physically in a different era. I mean, I've astrally travelled to other time periods before, but it's not quite the same thing.'

'I might remind you, though,' Doc said, placing a hand on Sabrina's shoulder, 'that physically being here can be rather risky. I mean, we must be careful not to do anything that could have serious replications on future events. That's why we must try to blend in with folks who are residents of this time period. At any rate, this is not a pleasure trip. We are here to help my family get packed up, so that we can move back to 1986. So you guys must try not to interact with anyone else, while we're here'

'Yeah, I've got it, Doc,' Sabrina replied. Then she turned to Marty, and asked, 'Does he give you that same kind of lecture, too, Marty?'

'Yeah, he does,' Marty replied, softly, 'but he means well, and he is right. Whenever we physically travel through time, there are precautions that we need to take. I mean, I saw a horrid alternate reality where Biff was super-rich, he was married to my mom, my dad was killed by Biff, and Doc was committed. It was so awful. I never want to visit that reality again.'

'If Biff really all that bad?' Sabrina asked, confused. 'I mean, granted, I did once pay him to put two coats of wax on my car - and he tried to cheat me out of the second coat - but I can't imagine him ever murdering anyone.'

'You didn't live in the original timeline,' Marty explained, 'before I went back to 1955 and changed things. As far as I know, the Biff of the original timeline didn't kill anyone - but he was a terrible bully. He would bully my father into writing all of his reports for him. Of course, there is also the fact that greed could corrupt anyone.'

'Speaking of the Tannens,' Doc added, 'at least one of his ancestors did murder people. Buford Tannen is Biff's ancestor of this time period, and he has killed quite a few. The last I've heard, though, he's locked up securely in jail. He tried to challenge Marty to a fight - and this was when Marty had learned his lesson to not let people goad him into doing stupidly dangerous things.'

'Oh, yeah, I remember,' Sabrina replied. 'I remember how Marty was so insecure of letting people think that he's chicken. That was always such a sore point with him, wasn't it? I'm so happy that he's learned his lesson.'

'I think Needles is jealous of Marty,' Jennifer put in. 'I mean, Marty is the cutest and nicest boy in school. He'll be friends with everyone, includest the school's biggest misfits. Like, I still remember the day that Marty stood up to Needles, when Needles was loudly announcing everything that Tracy Hanson had on her lunch tray.'

'Yeah, I don't get why people are so mean to Tracy - just because she's a bit, well, chunky,' Marty said, sadly, shaking his head. 'It's so sad how shallow some people can be to ridicule Tracy, just because of her weight. I mean, so what if she's fat? She's still a human being with feelings - and she deserves to be respected and liked. There is no excuse whatsoever to make fun of anyone, just because they're different.'

'That's definitely my Marty,' Jennifer said, smiling, as he put her arm around Marty. 'That's one of the biggest reasons why I fell in love with him.'

'He's a lot like me,' Sabrina said, indulgently. 'I was never one to shy away from befriending the outcasts. It also saddens me to think of how cruel some kids can be.'

'Maybe that's why you're both such good friends with me,' Doc said, smiling.

'Hey, what about me, Doc?' Jennifer protested, pretending to be hurt. 'I mean, I know I wasn't friends with you as long, but I never thought badly of you.'

'Oh, Jennifer, don't worry,' Doc said, laughing. 'You're special to me, too.'

'Thanks, Doc,' Jennifer said, smiling, as she hugged Doc.

'Come to think of it, Doc,' said Marty, 'I don't even remember having problems with being called 'chicken' in the original timeline.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'Well, yeah, of course, since the new you had somewhat of a different lifestyle from the old you - the you from the different timelines probably do have slightly different personalities, and slightly different issues. Now that this timeline has overruled the old timeline, the two yous have merged. Say, do you ever miss your old family?'

'In a way, kinda, yeah,' replied Marty. 'Still, I'm happy that my parents, Dave, and Linda have turned out to have better lives this time. Say, I wonder what has become of the timeline that I came from. Like, I wonder if there's still a me there.'

'I don't think so,' said Doc, shaking his head. 'When you went back to 1955 and brought your parents together, this new timeline then overruled the original timeline. It's sort of like overwriting a computer file.'

'Okay, I think I get what you mean,' said Marty. 'Boy, is this heavy, though!'

'Yeah, real heavy,' agreed Doc.

'I'm still not sure if I quite understand everything,' said Sabrina, shaking her head. 'Say, Marty, what was I like in the old timeline?'

'Oh, you were pretty much the same as you are, now,' replied Marty. 'The only people who have really changed in this timeline is Biff and my family. Sadly, though, Biff's son hasn't changed anyway. In both timelines, I've met Doc the same way - when he rescued me from being beaten up by Cliff and his thugs. Apparently, by 2015. Griff will be Cliff's son.'

'Anyway, folks,' Doc said, speaking up, we should head over to my place, and try to get some shut-eye.'

'How long do you think we'll be here, Doc?' asked Marty.

'I think we should return on November 6,' explained Doc. 'That way our birthdays, anniversaries, and other special dates will remain the same. It's just the year that will change.'

'That would make things real easy for me,' agreed Sabrina. 'If we had to change the dates, the spell would be a bit harder.'

'Well, I'm glad that this works for you,' said Doc, smiling. 'We're just about to head into Hill Valley, now - so we shouldn't talk about this, uh, fourth-dimensional stuff anymore.'

'Are there any places open right now?' asked Jennifer. 'I mean, I'm pretty hungry.'

'When we get to my place,' replied Doc, 'I'm sure we can fix something up for you.'


	6. Chapter 6

_November 1, 1893  
8:00 AM PST_

'Good Morning, Sleepyhead!' called out Doc, as he leaned over to kiss Clara. 'I've brought Marty and Jennifer back here to help us pack. I've also brought Sabrina along. She said that she can use her magick to alter history a little bit, so that all the Hill Valley residents will remember us meeting and marrying each other in 1977?'

'Are you sure it will work?' Clara asked, doubtfully. 'I mean, don't get me wrong. I don't oppose witchcraft, but I'm just not used to being around it. I mean, I've never met a real live witch before. Somehow, I doubt that my parents would approve of witchcraft, though. I mean, they were rather devout Christians, and I remember our minister preaching that witchcraft came from Satan. I am, however, willing to be openminded.'

'I must admit that I was also a little put off the day that Sabrina confided in me that she was a witch,' Doc admitted. 'Being a firm believer in being openminded, though, I was not so hasty in judging her. The more I got to know her, I've learned to see magick in a different light. Anyway, seeing as Sabrina was born with her magickal abilities, I think it's safe to say that her powers came from God, and not from Satan.'

'I hear what you're saying, Emmett,' Clara said, softly. 'I understand that it's much safer for the space-time continuum for us to return to your time. I actually am a bit excited to learn more of what 1985 is like. Of course, I will miss this era - but I'm sure I'll be able to adjust to living in the future.'

Then Marty, Jennifer, and Sabrina began to stir.

'Hey, Doc?' Sabrina called out. 'I have to go, well, you know.'

'Oh, sure, the outhouse is out in the back,' explained Doc. 'Why don't you guys get dressed and relax awhile, and Clara will make some breakfast for us. Maybe Jules and Verne can show you guys around a bit.'

Almost as if on cue, Jules and Verne walked into the room.

'Did someone mention our names?' Jules asked.

'Uh, yeah,' said Doc, 'I was wondering if you boys would like to show Marty, Jennifer, and Sabrina around a bit.'

'Sure, Dad,' Jules said, cheerfully, 'we can do that.'

'Let's go,' Verne urged

Then Marty, Jennifer, and Sabrina followed Jules and Verne outside.

oooooooooo

'Well, the air out here is certainly nice and fresh,' remarked Sabrina. 'The one problem we have in the future is pollution.'

'What is pollution?' Verne asked, curiously.

'Well, to put it in simple terms,' Sabrina said, slowly, 'pollution is where the air gets real dirty. It is especially a big problem in the big cities. Still. the future is not all bad. There have been lots of technological advancements made within the next century.'

'I can hardly wait to move to the future,' remarked Verne. 'There are lots of wonderful things in the future, that we don't have here.'

'I will certainly miss our horses,' Jules remarked. 'I asked Dad if we could bring the horses to the future with us - but he said, no, where we were moving to, there wouldn't be room enough for horses.'

'Well, if you really like horses that much,' put in Jennifer, 'There is a stable somewhere within the outskirts of Hill Valley, in 1985. Maybe your dad can let you ride the horses over there.'

'So is your dad going to sell the horses, then?' Marty asked.

'Yeah, he plans to sell them to the McFlys,' replied Jules. 'You know, your ancestors.'

'Oh, I guess you mean Seamus and Maggie McFly,' Marty said, smiling.

'Those are the only McFlys who live around here,' Jules said, smiling.

Then Clara stepped outside and called, 'Time for breakfast, everyone!'

oooooooooo

Later on, as Marty was at the Saloon with Jennifer and Sabrina, Seramus and Maggie McFly walked up to them.

'Hey, you look a lot like Clint Eastwood,' Seamus said, smiling. 'Do you know him? Are you of any relation?'

'Oh, uh, yeah,' stammered Marty, 'you see, I'm his younger brother, Rhett.'

'Pleased to meet you, Rhett Eastwood,' Seamus said, smiling. 'I'm Seamus McFly - and this is me wife, Maggie.'

'Pleased to meet you,' Marty said, smiling and shaking Seamus' hand.

'Clint was such a fine young man,' Seamus said, admiringly, 'even if he did remind me a bit of me brother, Martin. You see, Martin used to let men provoke him into fighting. He was concerned that people would think him a coward if he refused. That's how he got a bowie knife shoved through his belly, in a saloon in Virginia City. Never considered the future, poor Martin. God rest his soul.'

Marty was blinking back tears at hearing the tragedy of what happened to his namesake. If it hadn't been for Doc's intervention, Marty would his broken his hand, given up his music, and headed down the road to a miserable future.

'At least Clint had learned his lesson before it was too late,' Maggie added. 'Of course, he then fell into the ravine. It was so sad.'

'That's, uh, sad,' Marty stammered, as a tear slid down his cheek.

'Do you miss your brother, Rhett?' Seamus asked, concerned, tenderly placing a hand on Marty's arm.

'Uh, yeah, I do,' Marty said, blinking. 'It also makes me feel sad to think of what happened to your brother.'

'I get sad thinking about it, too,' Seamus said, softly. 'I mean, he was my brother, and I loved him dearly. Well, I guess his soul is in heaven, now.' Then, glancing over at Jennifer and Sabrina, Seamus asked, 'So who are you ladies?'

'My name is Sabrina Palmer,' explained Sabrina, 'and this is Jennifer Parker.'

'I', Mar-, uh, Rhett's girlfriend,' Jennifer explained. 'We've been seeing each other for two years, and we are destined to marry, someday.'

'Oh, good for you,' Seamus said, smiling. 'I still remember the day I first laid eyes on my dear Maggie. I knew right away that we would be together for life.'

'It's love at first sight,' Marty said, smiling.

'How about you?' Seamus asked Sabrina.

'Oh, I'm married,' Sabrina replied. 'My husband is back home in San Fransisco.' That actually was the truth. Sabrina's husband, Brad Wilkins, was in San Francisco. It's just that he was in San Francisco in 1985.

'Well, Maggie and I have some business to attend to,' said Seamus, 'so we'd better get going, now. Maybe we'll see you guys around again sometime, though.'

'Sure, take care, you two,' Marty said, smiling.

'Yeah, it was nice meeting you,' added Jennifer.

'Yeah, have a nice day,' said Sabrina, smiling.

'Oh, we will,' replied Seamus and Maggie, simultaneously.

Marty watched his ancestors leave the saloon.

'So, girls,' Marty said to Jennifer and Sabrina, 'should we head back home and see if Doc and Clara need our help?'

'Yeah, we may as well,' replied Sabrina.

'Yeah, it's not like I have anything else to do,' Jennifer added, shrugging.

Then the trio left the saloon, to head over to the Browns' home.


	7. Chapter 7

_November 2, 1893  
3:00 AM PST_

Doc was heading over to the saloon to meet Seamus there, when heard a rough voice behind him.

'Well, well, well, it's nice to see you again, blacksmith,' snarled Buford Tannen.

'What the hell do you want?' snapped Doc.

Buford didn't answer, he just shot Doc in the stomach, and Doc fell over.

Then Marshall Harrison and two other police officers rode up and roughly grabbed Buford. 'Don't you ever give up, Tannen?' snarled the Marshall.

The marshall then snapped the handcuffs onto Buford, then the other two officers knocked Buford unconscious, and lifted him onto one of the horses. As the police officers drive off, Marty, Jennifer, and Sabrina came running up.

'Doc! Doc! What happened?' Marty choked out, as two tears fell down his cheeks.

'Buford shot me,' Doc whispered. Then turning to Sabrina and Jennifer, Doc asked, 'Can you ladies take me to 2030, and rush me to the hospital?'

'Sure, Doc, we could do that,' replied Sabrina.

'What about me?' asked Marty, blinking back tears. 'I want to come along, too.'

'We need you to stay here and help Clara and the boys pack,' replied Doc.

'But, Doc, you have a time machine,' protested Marty. 'Can't you just come back a minute after you leave?'

'Marty, the whole town will hear about how I got shot,' explained Doc. 'People will get suspicious if the bullet wound disappears immediately. We'll return on the six to finish up some business, before we return to 1985. I also need you to find Seamus, and let him know that I will be treated for awhile.'

'Okay, Doc, whatever you say,' replied Marty, swallowing back a sob. He then hugged Doc, and said, 'I hope you get better, Doc.'

'Don't worry, Marty,' replied Doc, gently, giving Marty a quick squeeze, 'in 2030, they have a fast cure for it.'

Marty then quickly released Doc, knowing that he would cry if they embraced any longer. 'Have a safe trip, Doc,' Marty whispered. 'You, too, Jennifer and Sabrina.'

Marty was blinking back tears, as he saw the DeLorean break the time barrier. He then ran to the saloon to relay the news to Seamus.

oooooooooo

'Hey, Mr. Eastwood, what brings you over here?' Seamus asked cheerfully, as Marty entered the saloon.

Marty grabbed a seat across from Seamus, and quietly said, 'Doc, uh, the blacksmith has been shot.'

'What?' Seamus asked, horrified. 'He got shot?'

'Buford Tannen came back, and he shot the blacksmith,' Marty explained, as he was blinking back tears. 'The police found Tannen right away, but not until after the, uh, blacksmith was shot.' Then Marty began to cry.

Seamus was a little shocked, reached out to touch Marty's arm, and asked, 'You close kin to the blacksmith?'

'Oh, yeah, sorta, Seamus,' stammered Marty, through sobs. 'He's a really close friend of mine, and I, uh, uh...' Marty put his head down on the table and sobbed.

At that point, everyone inside the saloon was staring at Marty and Seamus.

'How shameful!' gasped one of the old timers, appalled.

'Yeah, for shame! A young man like him, _crying_?' gasped another old timer, shaking his head.

'He should be ashamed of himself,' remarked the first old timer. 'Crying like a little baby?'

Marty only sobbed harder. Apparently, in this era, it was not considered proper for men his age to cry - and was, in fact, even considered scandalous and shameful . Still, at this point, he didn't really care if everyone thought of him as a 'crybaby'. Doc Brown had been his best friend over over two years, and Marty had just seen him get shot. Marty couldn't help but cry.

Seamus then stood up, and firmly said, 'No, you men are the ones who should be ashamed of yourselves. Hasn't it occurred to you that this young man here is crying because he is sad? Do you think that shaming him and chastizing him will make him feel any better? No way! Gee, haven't you people ever heard of compassion?'

The old timers were blankly staring at Seamus.

'No, young Rhett Eastwood here has nothing to be ashamed of,' Seamus continued, firmly. 'He had just seen someone he was close to get shot. For heaven's sake, his friend could die! Mr. Eastwood here is crying because his friend may die! You people get over this 'stiff upper lip' mentality and show some compassion for people who are grieving.' Then Seamus stared at the old timers for awhile, until they were blushing with embarrassment. Then Seamus sat back down, turned to Marty, placed a hand on his arm, and softly said, 'Just go ahead and let it all out, Mr. Eastwood. These people shouldn't have judged you.'

'Thank you, Seamus,' Marty whispered, through sobs.

'It's alright,' Seamus said, softly, as he gently laid both of his hands on Marty's arms.

After about 15 minutes, Marty's sobs have finally subsided. Seamus then opened up his arms, which Marty willingly accepted. Marty and Seamus embraced for awhile.

'You know, Mr. Eastwood,' Seamus said, gently, 'I can't help but feel that you are somehow kin to me. I mean, hugging you just feels so natural.'

'Yeah, I understand what you mean,' Marty said, softly. Of course, Seamus was Marty's great-great grandfather, but Marty couldn't tell him that.

'Will you be fine, now?' Seamus asked, softly.

'Yeah, I'll be fine, thank you,' Marty said, softly.

'You're very welcome,' Seamus replied, warmly.

Marty and Seamus embraced one more time. Then Marty headed over to the home where the Brown family lived.

oooooooooo

'So what happened to Emmett?' Clara asked, as Marty came running up to her.

'Buford Tannen came back and shot him,' Marty said, swallowing.

'Oh, no,' moaned Clara, tears filling her eyes. 'So where is she, now?'

'Sabrina and Jennifer brought him to 2030,' explained Marty, 'so that the bullet wound could be treated. I know that medical treatments are very advanced then - even more advanced than in 1985, in fact. Still, I really am worried about him.'

'Yeah, I'm really worried about him, too,' Clara said, with a sigh. 'Where is Buford Tannen, now?'

'The police caught him,' Marty assured Clara. Then, after swallowing a bit, Marty added, 'they just caught him one minute too late.'

'I guess I shouldn't fret so much,' Clara said, blinking back tears. 'Still, it's awful that Buford shot him.'

'Yeah, I know, Clara,' Marty replied, also blinking back tears, and tenderly placing a hand on Clara's arm. 'It's not the first time I saw him get shot.'

Marty and Clara then embraced, as tears were streaming down both of their faces.

'Well, I guess there's no sense in crying,' muttered Clara, wiping her face. 'We should just hope and pray that he'll turn out okay.'

'You're right, Clara,' Marty agreed, wiping his face. 'Anyway, I guess we should get packing, now. That's why Doc had me stay here.'

'Yeah, that's a good idea,' Clara replied, smiling a little.

Marty smiled back at Clara, and said, 'Let's go! Let's rock and roll!'

Clara chuckled at Marty's statement. 'Alright, Marty, let's go.'

Then Marty and Clara began to board up the train.


	8. Chapter 8

_November 6, 1893  
4:00 PM PST_

The Brown family, along with Marty, Jennifer, and Sabrina, had just finished loading the last of the luggage onto the train that Doc build into a time machine.

'Woah, that was heavy,' exclaimed Marty, breathing heavily, 'literally, I mean. I'm so exhausted now.'

'So I guess that's everything then,' said Clara, looking back at the now empty home. 'We have everything in the train, now - and Seamus and Maggie have our horses, now.'

'Well, folks, are we about ready to go back to the future?' Doc asked, smiling. 'Today is the day that we should move back to November 6 of 1985. That way, our anniversary, birthdays, and other important days are not out of sinc. Only the years will change. That would make things a lot easier on Sabrina, as well.'

'Actually, Doc,' said Marty, 'if you wanna get technical, I'm actually a few weeks older now, than I'm supposed to be, with all the time travelling that I've done.'

'Well, look at me, Marty,' Doc said, laughing, 'I'm actually eight years older than I'm supposed to be in 1985.'

Then Sabrina said, 'So you two got married on November 30 of 1885? I guess we just have to change the year to 1977, after we head back to 1985.'

'It'll be so strange, thinking of you having a wife in 1977,' replied Marty. Then, suddenly realizing something, Marty added, 'I guess I'll actually have three sets of memories to contend with after Sabrina casts the spell. I mean, I still have my memories of my old life where my dad was a wimp and Biff was bullying him around. It's hard enough trying to keep two sets of memories straight. Now I guess I'll have a third set of memories to contend with, too.'

'Don't worry, Marty,' Doc said, placing a hand on Marty's shoulder. 'We'll be there to help you become adjusted.'

'Thanks, Doc,' Marty said, throwing his arms around Doc to hug him.

'So, are we all ready to leave, now?' Doc asked everyone.

'Yeah, we're ready to go,' Jules said, excitely.

'So am I,' exclaimed Verne. 'I can hardly wait to see the future.'

'Of course, we will miss our friends, though,' added Jules. 'They'll all be dead by the time we arrive in 1985.'

'Yeah, I feel the same way,' Verne replied, blinking back tears. 'Still, I'm sure we'll make a bunch of new friends. Besides, the future appears to have a lot of advancements, compared to today.'

'Shall we take one last look at our house?' Doc asked, smiling.

'Yeah, it will be so bittersweet,' replied Clara, blinking. 'I really miss miss our house. I mean, we lived there for eight years.'

Then, as everyone was heading into the Brown's house, Seamus and Maggie walked over to them.

'So are you folks leaving for San Fransisco, today?' Maggie asked, smiling.

'I really will miss you folks,' said Seamus, hugging Doc. 'I'm so happy that you've managed to recover from that bullet wound. Your young friend here was so upset about you getting shot,' Seamus explained, as he then turned around and hugged Marty. 'You feeling better, now?'

'Yeah, I'm feeling much better, now,' Marty whispered, smiling. 'You take care of yourself, now. I'm really going to miss you. By the way, tell William I said hi.'

'I will,' replied Seamus, smiling. 'You have have a safe trip, now. It's been a real pleasure getting to know you all.'

After watching Seamus and Maggie leave, Marty was blinking back tears. 'I really will miss them,' whispered Marty. 'Seamus is such a kind fellow. He was real sympathetic the other, when I was crying in the saloon. Apparently society's views of crying in this era are not as relaxed, as there in our era.'

'Not for men, anyway,' Clara said, shaking her head. 'Men are expected to be tough and strong, and not give in to tears. I disagree with that sentiment, though. Within the eight years that I've been married to Emmett, I have seen him cry on a few occassions, and I think that's what makes him so sweet.'

'Awww, Clara,' murmured Doc, throwing his arms around Clara and hugging her tightly.

'So do we have everything in the time train, now?' asked Sabrina, looking around.

'That should be everything,' replied Doc, smiling. Then, turning to Marty, he said, 'why don't you and Jennifer take the DeLorean back to 1985, and the rest of us will take the train. Set the time circuits for 9:30 PM on November 6, 1985 - and wait for us.' Doc then handed Marty a walkie-talkie.

oooooooooo

'So, what do you think of this era?' Marty asked Jennifer, as they headed to the DeLorean.

'It's a nice era to visit,' replied Jennifer. 'I mean, there is some really nice scenery here - and here you can get more in touch with nature. Still, I wouldn't want to live here. I would miss all of the modern conveniences that we enjoy in the 1980s.'

'Yeah, I would, too,' agreed Marty. 'I would especially miss the rock and roll music. I mean, I must admit, music is my life - and I do hope to become a famous rock star someday.'

'I'm sure you'll get discovered, someday,' Jennifer replied, placing a hand on Marty's arm.

Then Marty and Jennifer leaned over to snuggle up and kiss.

Then Marty went to turn the time circuits on. 'Time circuits on,' said Marty, 'flux capacitor fluxing, engine running... All right!'

'Well, shall we get back to the future, now?' Jennifer asking, smiling.

'Of course,' whispered Marty, as he accellerated the speed to 88 miles per hour, breaking the time barrier.

oooooooooo

'So are you guys all buckled up, now?' asked Doc, as he stepped into the train.

'I am,' replied Sabrina, smiling.

'We are, too,' replied Jules and Verne, simultaneously.

'How about you, Clara?' asked Doc, turning to his wife.

'Yeah, I'm buckled up, too,' replied Clara, smiling at her husband.

'Well, let's all say good bye to 1893,' suggested Doc, laughing.

'Good bye, 1893!' called out Clara, Jules, Verne, and Sabrina.

'Alright, everyone,' called out Doc, 'brace yourselves for temporal displacement.'

Then Doc had accellerated the speed of the train, until the train hit 88 miles per hour, and broke the time barrier. 


	9. Chapter 9

_November 6, 1985  
9:30 PM PST_

'Well, folks, here we are,' called out Doc. 'We are in 1985, now!'

Clara, Jules, and Verne all looked around, amazed.

Doc then turned to Sabrina, and asked, 'Why don't you take them into our house, and I'll be out here dismantling the train. It's too awkward to keep in the garage. I've build a time machine into a stationwagon, to use for family trips and such.'

'Sure, I could do that,' replied Sabrina, smiling.

Then Marty and Jennifer pulled up behind Doc, in the DeLorean.

'Why don't we carry inthe items from the train,' suggested Doc, 'and then, when we're done, I can dismantle the train.'

'Sure, we could do that,' replied Marty. 'I am a bit exhausted, but I guess you guys do need a place to sleep tonight.'

'Well, yeah,' answered Doc, 'and my twin sized bed from the garage isn't big enough for both Clara and I to sleep.'

'Oh, yeah, right,' stammered Marty.

Then Marty and Jennifer helped Doc carry in the luggage from the train to the house.

'I suppose we can wait for tomorrow to do most of the unpacking,' Doc suggested. 'I mean, I'm a bit tired, myself. I should make us something to eat, and then get the boys off to bed.'

'I think I'll be heading off to bed a bit early tonight, myself,' replied Marty. 'I mean, I am so exhausted.'

'Yeah, me, too,' replied Jennifer, yawning.

'Well, tomorrow, I can do the spell,' Sabrina put in. We start here in 1985, then go to the DeLorean, then we head off to 1977. As soon as we return to 1985, the spell will be complete.'

'You sound real confident about this,' declared Marty.

'Well, yeah, I told you,' replied Sabrina, 'I talked to my spirit guide about this. So, yeah, I am confident.'

'Well, that's good,' said Doc. 'So when tomorrow do you think you'll do this?'

'Well, maybe after lunch,' answered Sabrina. 'I think we should have Marty and Jennifer here with us, as the spell will affect them, too.'

'How will it affect us?' asked Jennifer, confused.

'Well, you two have time travelled in the DeLorean,' explained Sabrina, 'and as part of the spell is to be performed inside the DeLorean, you two will be affected.'

'It will be rather tough having to contend with three sets of memories,' commented Marty.

'Uh, three sets of memories?' asked Sabrina, confused. 'Oh, yeah, that's right, you've had another life before your first time travel trip to 1955, right?'

'Right, exactly,' replied Marty. 'On one hand, I really don't want to lost any of my old memories, but the idea of remember three lifetimes is a bit suureal.'

'Do you believe in reincarnation?' asked Sabrina.

'No, I guess I really don't,' replied Marty. 'I've been taught that you live a good life, then you go to heaven when you die. Otherwise, if you're evil, you go to hell.'

'So are you Christian?' Sabrina asked. 'What church do you go to?'

'We're Catholic,' replied Marty. 'I do question some of what the priest teaches us, though - and going through Lent and Confession can be a bit killer, at times.'

'Yeah, I'll bet,' agreed Sabrina. 'So is it true that you have to confess to any bad thoughts that you think?'

'It's highly recommended, yeah,' replied Marty. 'I don't, though. I prefer to keep my thoughts private. Then again, though, I'm not sure if I even consider myself to be a practicing Catholic. I mean, I believe in God, and I do talk to Jesus a lot, and I consider him to be my best friend - but I tend to question some of the rituals of the Catholic Church, if you know what I mean.'

'So, in other words,' asked Sabrina, 'you're spiritual but not religious?'

'Right, you could say that,' replied Marty, smiling. 'I do not believe in a vengeful God who condemns us for every sin that we commit. I believe that God loves us the way that we are, and that He only expects us to be the best we can be. We're all human, after all - and we all make mistakes.'

'I like your spirit,' Sabrina said, admiringly. 'I have had a few nasty run-ins with Evangelical Christians who believe that my magick comes from the devil, and that I am evoking evil spirits. Sometimes I think they don't even know their own Bible. What gets translated as 'thought shalt not suffer a witch to live' is really supposed to say 'thou shalt not suffer a poisoner to live'. They claim that their precious KJV Bible is free of all errors, but a lot of it has been mistranslated from their Hebrew and Latin texts.'

'Wow, I didn't know that before,' Marty muttered. 'As Catholics, we don't use the KJV Bible. We have some extra books in our Bible, then the Protestants consider to be Apocryphia. Are you a Christian Witch?'

'No, I'm just a witch who is heavily in tuned with spirituality,' explained Sabrina, 'and I try to find wisdom in all holy texts. I do have some friends who are Christian Wiccan, though.'

'Christian Wiccan?' asked Jennifer, confused. 'Isn't that a little contradictory? Our church preaches that it's wrong to worship other gods.'

'Not all Wiccans necessarily worship the Goddess,' explained Sabrina. 'Anyway, it is pretty common to belong to more than one faith. Devout Christians or devout Wiccans may not consider Christian Wiccans to be true Christians or true Wiccans - but it really is not our place to judge another person's faith. It is my believe that having a faith is a very personal thing, and it is not our place to judge the faith of other people.'

'Yeah, I agree with you,' replied Marty, smiling.

'Yeah, you're right,' added Jennifer. 'Even though I am Christian, I get so embarrassed by those Evangelical types who tell people to accept Jesus Christ as their lord and personal saviour, or else they will burn in hell for eternity. It's that kind of attitude that makes people not want to be Christian.'

'Yeah, and some of them don't even consider Catholics to be true Christians,' said Marty, shaking his head. 'To be fair, though, some Catholics can be just as judgemental. As Sabrina said, though, our place is not to judge other people. Besides, Matthew 7:12 says, 'Do not judge, or you too will be judged. For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you.' When Jesus came here 2000 years ago, he taught us to have compassion for the needy, and to love our neighbours - and our enemies, for that matter. It's hard to love Biff Tannen and Douglas Needles, though - but I don't wish harm on them. Otherwise, that would make me just as bad as them.'

'I know who Biff Tannen is,' said Sabrina, 'but who is Douglas Needles?'

'He's this boy in school who really has it in for me,' explained Marty. 'He looks just like Flea from The Red Hot Chili Peppers, which is probably why I'm not a big fan of the band. Which, come to think of it, I happen to know that he hates Michael J Fox. I wonder if that's why he picks on me, because I look like Michael Fox.'

'I think he's just jealous that he's not as cute as you or Michael Fox,' Jennifer said, smiling.

'Oh, you think so?' asked Marty, smiling.

'So Douglas Needles is a jerk, then?' asked Sabrina. 'Well, that I know all about. I remember back when I was in school, I got picked on a lot. People thought that I was a freak. I don't know if it has anything to do with me being a witch, though - even though I've only told my close friends that I was a witch.'

'Yeah, I was picked on, too, when I was in school,' explained Doc. 'I was part of the Science Club when I was in high school, but other than my friends in the club, not many people liked me. Even some of my teachers felt that I was strange.'

'Well, yeah, high school can be pretty tough,' Marty said, gently. 'I try to be nice to everyone, and I stand up for those who are being picked on. Sometimes, I don't get who some kids my age can be so cruel.'

'Yeah, you've got a tender heart, Marty,' replied Sabrina. 'This world could use more people like you. Anyway, I felt the same was as you did in high school.'

'Thanks, Sabrina,' Marty said, smiling. 'Well, I should head home and get to bed, now.'

Marty then hugged Sabrina, then Doc. Then he walked Jennifer home.

'I love you, Jennifer,' Marty whispered.

'I love you, too, Marty,' Jennifer replied.

Marty and Jennifer then embraced and kissed for awhile, until Marty decided that it was time to head home. 


	10. Chapter 10

_November 7, 1985  
1:30 PM PST_

'Thanks for the lunch, Clara,' said Sabrina. 'It was delicious.'

'Yeah, you make very good serloin,' added Marty, smiling.

'Did you even taste me serloin?' chided Clara. 'You drenched it with A1 sauce.'

'It's good,' protested Marty. 'It enhances the taste.'

'I don't think so,' argued Clara. 'It ruins the taste.' Then, shrugging, Clara added, 'Oh, well, it's your taste buds.'

Marty just rolled his eyes.

'Clara does have a point, Marty,' Jennifer added. 'Clara went through all the work of cooking the steak, and I think you did hurt her feelings a bit.'

'Why should it bother her?' Marty asked, shrugging. 'Nobody is making _her_ put A1 sauce on _her_ steak.'

'Forget it, Marty,' Jennifer muttered. 'You obviously don't get it.'

'He's a lot like me,' Doc said, indulgently. 'Stubborn!'

Marty was about to open his mouth to protest, but then decided against it. He was in no mood to argue.

In an effort to diffuse the arguement, Sabrina spoke up and said, 'So, shall we do the spell, now? Now is as good a time as any.'

'Sure, if you're ready,' Doc said, smiling. 'So you, me, my family, Jennifer, and Marty will be the only ones to retain their old memories?'

'That is correct,' replied Sabrina. 'We will all have two sets of memories. well, and Marty will have three sets of memories.'

'Why is this going to affect Clara and the kids?' Marty asked, confused. 'They were never in the DeLorean, were they?'

'They came here from the 19th Century,' Doc reminded Marty. 'Even if I wasn't in the DeLorean, the spell would affect me, too - because I spend eight years in the 19th century. Right, Sabrina?'

'That's right,' replied Sabrina, smiling. 'Marty and Jennifer, you two should stay here and watch me perform the spell. Then, when Doc and I travel to 1977, reality will change around you.'

'Woah, this is heavy!' replied Marty.

Then Sabrina went to gather up her incense, herbs, and crystals - and she set them onto the dining room table.

'Those are such beautiful crystals,' remarked Jennifer. 'What do they do?'

'That assist me in my spell,' replied Sabrina. 'Now don't touch. It could disturb the energies.'

Marty and Jennifer both nodded. Sabrina then set the pentacle onto the table, and she lit up five things in incense, one at each point. Then she set some herbs inside of water in the middle of the pentacle. She then set 12 of the blue and red crystals in a circle around the berbs and water - and she grabbed two green crystals and said one on each side of her. Then Sabrina began to encant her spell, evoking the Greek Goddess Hecate and the Roman Godess Diana.

Marty and Jennifer were a little nervous, as they were brought up to only worship the God of Abrabam and Jesus Christ. Still, they remained openminded. As soon as Sabrina finished her encantation, all the crystals began to glow - causing Marty and Jennifer to stare in astonishment. Then a ghostly spirit rose up from the herbs and water, and she began talking to Sabrina in this strange language, which only Sabrina understood. Marty and Jennifer were then a little frightened. They knew that the priest and pastor of their respective churches would condemn Sabrina's spell, and say that she was invoking the spirit of demons.

The spirit then turned to Marty and Jennifer and told them. 'Do not be afraid, dear children. I come to bring no harm. I am Sabrina's spirt guide, Sophia. I come here to help you and Dr. Emmett Brown's family.'

Then a warm wave had come across Marty and Jennifer, relaxing them. They were suddenly in a calm state of tranquility. Marty and Jennifer then stared into the srystals, letting the warm soft colours mesmorize them. Sophia's spirit then disappeared.

Sabrina then turned to Marty and Jennifer, and told them, 'Just stay relaxed you two. Doc and I are going to head out to the DeLorean, now, then to 1977.'

'We will,' Marty and Jennifer replied, simultaneously.

oooooooooo

'So Marty and Jennifer are okay?' asked Doc, as he and Sabrina were sitting in the DeLorean.

'Oh, yeah, they're fine and dandy,' replied Sabrina, smiling. 'They were a little nervous at first, but then my spirit guide had put them into a tranquil state of mind. I decided that they should stay here and keep watch over the incense, herbs, and crystals - while you and I head over to 1977. Now, what day did you meet Clara?'

'I met her on September 4 of 1885,' replied Doc, 'as I was saving her from falling off of the ravine.'

'Okay, then, we'll set the destination time for September 4 of 1977, then,' suggested Sabrina. 'as Clara is about to fall into the ravine, she will appear in 1977, in front of your old garage. She will seek you for assistance, and you will provide shelter for her in your garage. Two months later, you guys move into this house, and then you get married on November 30 of 1977.'

'So what happens to Clara, the boys, and I from 1885 to 1893?' asked Doc.

'Oh, you'll all still be there,' Sabrina assured Doc.

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'So you mean that between the ages of 30 and 38, Clara will in both 1885 to 1893 and 1977 to 1985?'

'Precisely,' replied Sabrina, smiling.

'As Marty would say,' Doc said, with a smile, 'this is heavy.'

'Well, when you think about it, Doc,' explained Sabrina, 'it's not much different from how Marty has two different childhoods, and Marty grew up in two different timelines - then when you sent Marty to 1955, the two Martys have merged.'

'Okay, I see what you're saying,' Doc said, with a sigh.

Then Sabrina had attached a tray to the dashboard, snuggly placed a thing of insense in the middle, and the two green crystals on both sides. Then Sabrina lit the incense.

'We have to wait for the incense to finish burning before we head back to 1985,' explained Sabrina.

Then Doc checked to make sure that the time circuits and the flux capacitor were turned on. Then he turned on the ignition, and accellerated the speed to 88 miles per hour.

'Okay, Sabrina,' said Doc, 'brace yourself for temporal displacement.'

Then the DeLorean had broken the time barrier.


	11. Chapter 11

_September 4, 1977  
1:30 PM PST_

'Well, here we are,' said Doc, as he landed the Delorean into an empty park. 'I normally would not be doing this in broad daylight, but we may as well get this done and over with. We must be sure to run into our younger selves, or Marty.'

'Yeah, right,' agreed Sabrina. 'We can just perform the last part of the spell here. It's within a one mile proximity of your home, so it will work.'

'Good,' replied Doc, smiling.

Then Doc watched Sabrina, as she set the pentacle onto the picnic table, placed a thing of incense in the middle, and surrounded it with 20 crystals of four different colors: orange, pink, purple, and turqouise - then she put a green crystal on each side of her.. Sabrina then did another encantation, once again invoking the goddesses of Diana and Hecate. The the crystals began to glow. Then rainbow swirls began to surround Doc and Sabrina. Doc then got out his futuristic binoculars, and watched Clara materialize in front of Doc's garage.

oooooooooo

Clara stood in front of this small building, confused. She had just been about to be thrown off her horse into the ravine, when she suddenly landed into this strange world. There were horseless carriages everywhere, and there was a restaurant called Burger King beside her. At least she assumed it was a restaurant, since she could smell food coming from it. She was unfamiliar with the smell, but it smelled like something edible. In front of her was this older man dressed up in strange clothing.

'Great Scott!' gasped the man. 'Who are you?'

'Uh, my name is... is Clara,' Clara stammered. 'Clara Clayton. I landed here when I just about fell of my horse, into the ravine. This doesn't look like heaven, though.'

Just then a young boy about nine stepped out of the building, and asked, 'Who is it, Doc?'

'I'm not sure,' replied Doc. 'It looks like she doesn't have a home, though. We maybe we can let her stay here.'

Clara then stretched out her hand to the young boy, and said, 'Hi, my name is Clara Clayton.'

'Hi, Miss Clayton,' replied the boy, smiling. 'I'm Marty. Marty McFly.'

'Pleased to meet you, Marty,' Clara said, shaking Marty's hand. 'Marty is a nice name.'

'Thanks,' Marty replied, smiling. 'My real name is Martin, but everyone calls me Marty. I only get called Martin when I'm in trouble.'

'He very rarely ever gets in trouble,' Doc said, smiling. 'He's a good boy.'

'I see, that, uh..' Clara started to say, 'I don't think you've said your name.'

'My name is Dr. Emmett Brown,' replied Doc, 'but you can call me Emmett.'

'Pleased to meet you, Emmett,' Clara said, shaking Doc's hand. 'You can call me Clara.'

'Clara is such a nice name,' Doc said, smiling. 'So, where did you come from?'

'Well, I grew up in New Jersey,' Clara replied. 'I was heading over to Hill Valley to take on a teaching job, then I landed here.'

'Well, this is Hill Valley,' Marty said, smiling.

'Marty, why don't you head back into the garage,' suggested Doc. 'Clara and I need to talk privately.'

'Sure, Doc,' replied Marty, as he headed back into the garage.

'I don't recognize this place at all,' said Clara. 'I mean, these carriages out there don't have horses.'

Then Doc grabbed Clara's hands and asked, 'So, Clara, what year is this?'

'Uh, it's 1885, of course,' Clara replied.

'Great Scott!' exclaimed Doc. 'Actually, it's 1977, now.'

'Uh, 1977?' asked Clara, confused. 'No way, that's impossible.'

'Let me explain something to you,' Doc said, gently. 'You see, 22 years ago, on November 5 of 1955, I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink. And when I came to, I had a revelation, a picture, a picture in my head, a picture of this.' Then Doc pulled out a slip of paper that he outlined the flux capacitor on, and showed it to Clara. 'This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor.'

'That sounds so astounding,' remarked Clara, 'but there is no way I can believe here.'

'Come with me,' said Clara. 'I can prove to you that it's 1977.'

Then Doc showed Clara into the garage, showed her all of the electronics, showed her the calendar on the wall, and showed her some newspapers.

'I can't believe this,' Clara said, stunned. 'So this really is 1977? It's not 1885? I'm actually in the future? That means... everyone I have ever loved... is now.. dead.' Then Clara sat down on the bed, buried her face into a handkerchief, and began to cry. 'Oh, Emmett, I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go...'

Doc then did the same thing he did whenever Marty was crying. He wrapped his arms around Clara, put her head on his shoulder, and gently rocked her back and forth. 'Shhhhh, everything will be alright, Clara,' Doc said, soothingly. 'I hope to finish the time machine in a few years, then I can send you back home.'

'A few years?' sobbed Clara. 'I don't want to wait a few years. I want to go home, now.'

'Clara, I'm only human,' Doc said, gently. 'I'm the only one here who can help you. You have to trust me on this. The time machine will be built by 1985. I know that, because Marty visited me in 1955 and told me.'

'That's eight years,' Clara said, sniffing. 'Eight years is too long for me to wait.'

'We'll help you get used to this era,' Doc said, gently. 'As soon as the time machine is finished, I'll send you back to 1885. I promise.'

Clara then wiped her eyes, realizing that she had no other choice but to trust Doc.

'Okay, Emmett, I guess I trust you,' Clara said, sighing. 'Maybe I could try to get used to this time period. I will really miss home, though.'

Then, almost instinctively, Doc and Clara began to kiss each other. 


	12. Chapter 12

_November 7, 1985  
2:30 PM PST_

Marty and Jennifer were gazing into the crystals, relaxed, until they saw bright rainbow swirls floating around them. Marty and Jennifer stared ahead, mesmorized. They felt like they were inside a rainbow funnel, they could not see outside of it. As soon as the rainbow swirls have passed, the crystals stopped glowing, and Marty and Jennifer looked around then. They saw that the house suddenly had more furniture in it.

'Woah,' Marty exclaimed, looking around. 'Rock and roll.'

'This place looks different, now,' breathed Jennifer.

Then Marty and Jennifer both fainted.

ooooooooooo

'Well, Doc, it looks like we did it,' Sabrina said, excitedly, as Doc pulled the DeLorean into the garage.

'Yeah, it looks like we pulled it off well,' replied Doc. 'The only problem is, Clara was so upset about being taken out of her time - and I promised her that I would return her to 1885, as soon as I built the time machine.'

Then Sabrina and Doc stepped into the house, and saw that Clara had fainted. The two gently listed up Clara and brought her to the living room. Then, as they saw the dining room, they saw that Marty and Jennifer had also fainted.

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'The shock of seeing reality change around them must have been so great, it's caused them to pass.'

'They'll be okay,' replied Sabrina. 'I think they'll just be out for an hour or so.'

After laying Clara onto the living room couch, then Sabrina lifted up Jennifer and laid her into one of the chairs. Then they repeated the process with Jennifer.

'Let's go upstairs and check on the boys,' suggested Doc. 'Chances are, they've passed out, too.'

Then Sabrina and Doc headed up the stairs, and went to Jules room. They saw that Jules and Verne had passed out while playing Atari. Doc turned off the TV and the game console. Then they lifted up Jules and laid him onto his bed. Then they lifted up Verne, and brought him into his own bedroom, and laid him onto his bed.

'I'm pretty tired, myself,' said Doc, yawning. 'I'm going to go lie down and take a little nap.'

'I could use a nap myself,' agreed Sabrina. Then she headed downstairs and fell asleep in the recliner.

oooooooooo

Marty stretched, as he awoke. _How did I end up here?_ Marty thought, as he was looking around. A flood of memories went through his brain. He realized that he now had three sets of memories to contend with. His first set of memories included growing up with a wimpy George, a bully Biff, and a single Doc. His second set of memories included growing up with a cool George, a subservient Biff, and a single Doc. Finally, the third set of memories included growing up with a cool George, a subservient Biff, and a Doc who married Clara in 1977. He made a mental note to read through his diaries, as soon as he returned home.

'Hey, Marty, are you awake?' called out Jennifer.

'Yeah, yeah, Jennifer, I'm awake,' replied Marty stretching.

Jennifer then sat down next to Marty, as the two of them embraced and hugged. That momentarily took their minds off the current state of events. Marty felt so lucky to have a wonderful girl like Jennifer. Then they heard someone stirring behine them.

'Emmett?' called out Clara. 'What happened here? Marty! Jennifer! What are you two doing?'

'Oh, uh, sorry,' stammered Marty, stepping off of the chair. 'I have no idea what's going on here. We were at the dining room table, staring at the crystals, then there were rainbow swirls around us, then we fainted. It was like some sort of psychedelic experience.'

'Yeah, and now I have two sets of memories,' Jennifer said, sighing. 'Especially within the last two years that Marty and I have been dating.'

'Yeah, I have two sets of memories, too,' mumbled Clara, scratching her head. 'It started with me being thrown off of my horse in 1885. I remember that Emmett had saved me life in 1885, but I also remember landing in front of Emmett's garage, in 1977. I was so upset to be in this strange time and place. I wanted to go back home.'

Marty was stunned. 'Do you still want to go back home?' Marty asked.

'No, I no longer feel the urge,' replied Clara blinking. 'Besides, while I was in 1977, getting to know Emmett and marry him, and have a family until year - I was also back home doing the same thing, from 1885 to 1893. It's like, for eight years, there were two mes, in two different eras - and now, somehow, the two mes have merged into one. Even if I did want to return to 1885, it would be too late for that, now. If I wanted to go back, I would have to go back to 1893. Like Emmett said, though, it's better for the space-time continuum for us to stay here. Besides, we have more opportunities here in this era.'

'Well, you think having two sets of memories to contend with is tough,' muttered Marty. 'I have to contend with a third set of memories. I guess I'll get used to it eventually, but still...'

'So, where is Emmett and the boys?' asked Clara, stretching.

'Uh, I'm not sure,' replied Marty. 'I'll run upstairs and check. They may have passed out, too.'

Then, for the first time, the trio had noticed Sabrina sleeping in one of the chairs.

'Did Sabrina pass out, too?' asked Clara, concerned.

'No, it looks like she's just sleeping,' replied Marty. 'Perhaps the spell must have been exhausting.'

'Spell?' Clara asked, rubbing her eyes. 'Oh, yeah, that's right. She was going to perform a spell to alter our family history of eight years. Oh, man, this is too much to take in.'

Then Clara fainted again. Marty and Jennifer went back to snuggling and kissing.

oooooooooo

It had taken about three hours for everyone in the Browns' house to recover from the altering of history.

'Well, it looks like my spell has worked,' Sabrina said, smiling. 'It's so exhausting, though. Plus, it is going to be tough to keep two sets of memories, straight.'

'How are the boys coping with this?' asked Marty.

'They're a little hyper, tonight,' Doc explained. 'Clara drove them over to the park.'

'Wait a minute!' exclaimed Marty. 'Clara drove?'

'Yeah, the Clara that came into our world in 1977 had learned to drive,' explained Doc. 'Initially, she was upset about being in this time period - but, eventually, she came to like living here. She says that this era offers more opportunities, than her era did. Plus, being here is better for the whole space-time continuum, which is why we moved back here. Well, other than because I really missed you.'

'Awww, Doc,' exclaimed Marty, as he threw his arms around Doc in a hug - which was, of course, reciprocated. Then Marty said, 'Well, Doc, I think I'm going to head home, now, and go through my diaries. That'll maybe help my cope with my third set of memories a little better.'

'You go ahead and do that,' Doc said, patting Marty's back.

Marty then grabbed his skateboard, and car-surfed all the way home. 


	13. Chapter 13

_November 30, 1985  
4:30 PM PST_

Within the following weeks, Marty had spent some time reading his diaries. He had found out that his family life has pretty much stayed the same, and he still had the 'chicken' problem up until the fateful weekend last month, and that Biff had remained subservient. In all three timelines, he had met Jennifer the same way. Sabrina had left to return him the day after the history-altering spell. The phone rang, jolting Marty out of his thoughts.

'Yo,' said Marty, as he picked up the phone by his bedside.

'Hey, Marty, it's me, Doc,' replied the voice on the other end. 'Listen, Marty, I would like to invite both you and Jennifer over to celebrate our eighth anniversary.'

'Oh, that would be so awesome!' gushed Marty. 'I'll call Jennifer, and we'll be right over.'

oooooooooo

Later on, Doc and Marty were meeting in Doc's lab.

'I must say,' remarked Doc, 'it is somewhat strange to think that we have coloured photos of our boys growing up, and even of our wedding. So, Marty, have you gotten used to having three sets of memories, yet?'

'Yeah, it's getting a little easier to handle,' replied Marty. 'It's a good thing that I keep a diary. It makes it easy to go through history. It does get a little confusing at times. I mean, I still have vivid memories of living in a reality when my father was a wimp who Biff pushed around.'

'Yeah, I can imagine that would get a little confusing,' replied Doc. 'The boys are probably going to have the roughest time with this, though. I mean, they were born and raised in two different eras - nearly 100 years apart.'

'What about Clara?' asked Marty. 'How is she coping with it? Does she still miss the Old West?'

'I'm sure she does,' Doc said, gently, 'and I was thinking that we should visit her parents for Christmas this year. As long as we don't interact with much else, it shouldn't mess up the time-space continuum. However, we must think of Clara's family.'

'How do the boys feel about going back to the Old West?' asked Marty.

'Well, we would only be there for a week,' explained Doc. 'I suppose even in that short time, though, they would miss their television and video games. Still, I'm sure they'll be excited about visiting their grandparents - as those are the only grandparents they have. My parents died a long time ago.'

oooooooooo

Later on, everyone was seated at the dinner table. They were having fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and carrots, with orange kool-aid.

'Thank you for inviting us over,' said Jennifer. 'This food is delicious.

'Yeah, Clara,' put in Marty, 'you're a great cook. This is even better than KFC.'

'I don't like KFC that much,' said Jennifer. 'This is better.'

'So are you all ready for dessert?' Clara asked cheerfully, as she brought in a cake that said, 'Happy Eight Anniversary, Emmett and Clara Brown'.

'This cake looks delicious,' commented Marty. 'I guess it's funfetti cake. That's one of my favourites.'

'I'm not a big chocolate person,' explained Clara. 'I think chocolate is too strong for me.'

'I know what you mean, Clara,' added Jennifer. 'I don't dislike chocolate, but it's not my favourite.'

'Well, I personally cannot imagine not liking chocolate,' said Marty.

'Well, we all have our own tastes,' Doc said, as he began to cut up the cake. He handed the first piece to Clara.

'Very true,' Marty said, smiling. 'Well, I like funfetti, too.'

Then Marty, Jennifer, Jules, and Verne all sang: 'Happy Anniversary to you! Happy Anniversary to you! Happy Anniversary! Happy Anniversary! Happy Anniversary to you!'

'Thank you, kids,' Doc said, smiling.

'Isn't that a birthday song?' asked Clara, confused.

'Now, Clara, honey,' Doc chided, gently. 'Let's not be petty. They were thoughtful enough to think about us.'

'Uh, yeah, sorry,' stammered Clara. 'Thank all of you, for thinking of us.'

'You're welcome!' Marty, Jennifer and the boys replied, in unison.

'So you've been together for eight years now, eh?' asked Jennifer, smiling.

'You've got it,' Doc said, smiling. 'It's been eight of the most wonderful years of my life, and I have such a lovely family.'

'So, Doc,' asked Marty, 'do you still have the pictures of you and your family from the Old West, as well the ones from modern times?'

'We sure do,' Doc said, smiling. 'Both eras of our lives are very important to us. We have our wedding pictures from both eras side-by-side.'

'So why am I still only seven?' asked Jules. 'Shoudn't I be 14, now?'

Everyone then laughed at Jules' logic. It did sort of make sense - but biologically, Jules was still only seven.

''It's strange to think that I have two lives,' Verne added.

'I guess we are one special family,' Clara said, smiling. Then turning to Marty and Jennifer, she added, 'You two are, of course, honourary members of our family.'

Marty and Jennifer just smiled back at Clara.

Then Doc turned to Marty and Jennifer and asked, 'Do you think you two can babysit the boys tonight? Clara and I wanted to go catch a movie on our anniversary.'

'Sure, we can do that,' Marty said, smiling. 'Your kids really like us. They're so fun to be around.'

'Now, no necking and kissing in front of the kids,' chided Clara, waving her index finger. 'You guys do that in your own time. Got it?'

'We've got it, Clara,' Marty and Jennifer replied, simultaneously.

Marty then hugged Doc, and told him, 'You and Clara both have fun tonight, alright?'

'Oh, we certainly will,' replied Doc. Then, turning to Jules and Verne, he added, 'You kids behave yourselves, and be in bed by 8:30.'

'We will, Dad,' Jules and Verne replied, simultaneously.

'I'll make sure they're in bed on time,' Marty told Doc. 'Now you two go out and enjoy yourselves!'

Then Marty and Jennifer had watched Doc and Clara pull out of the driveway.

'Just think,' Marty whispered to Jennifer. 'One day, you and I will get married - and have our own family.'

'Oh, you bet, Marty,' Jennifer said, smiling. Then they quickly pecked, before checking up on Jules and Verne. 


End file.
